User blog:Nkstjoa/Guests returning in sequel?
Starting off... It's not only great that we had more characters entering the fray as we speak, but that this game's popularity could lead to a sequel with even more characters. Recently, a thought came into my head... Will the guests be returning? Of course, best case scenario, every single character from this game would return for the sequel to take on the newest cast members, but that might not be the case will all the guests here. A lot of them were brought here so they could advertise for their latest games and if a sequel came around, one has to wonder if the third-party companies would see the value in bringing them back. Here, I'll give my thoughts on the characters and their chances at coming back next time, starting from the most likely and going to the one that might not be back for more. 'Heihachi Mishima' Heihachi's been punching and kicking before a lot of Sony's All-Stars were even born and even with Tekken being a multi-platform series, he's still Sony family, so I don't think that this old geezer's going anywhere. 'Raiden' Everyone seems to think that the only reason Raiden's here is that Smash Bros has exclusive rights to Solid Snake. Oh, Zero Punctuation said that, so clearly, that's the case, right? But we all know that's not even close to true. If a character could only belong to one crossover fighter, then by that logic, Snake would've never been able to appear in Brawl because he appeared in Dream Mix TV World Fighters first. Next, you'll be telling me the Big Daddy can't be in a Microsoft Mascot Fighter because he was already here. That's not how it works. That argument is completely and entirely invalid, end of story. That aside, they could've put Snake in, with new moves or borrowing some of his old ones, but Konami put in Raiden so they could get some interest for Revengeance. Even then, that wasn't a bad thing, since he's a fun character to use and has proven to have been a worthwhile addition to the cast. To me, even if they put Snake into the next one, they wouldn't want us missing out on Raiden... just tone down his unstoppability in-game a little bit next time, okay? 'Issac Clarke' Much like with the Big Daddy, considering that they're both here for advertisement for their latest games and with the futures of their respected series' in question, it does beg the question if Issac Clarke could be back for a PlayStation All-Stars II. 'Big Daddy' The first guest announced for the game, I am unsure as to his fate for a sequel. As we know, Sony was approached by 2K, who wanted to get in some advertisement for BioShock: Infinite. With both Big Daddy and the only third-party stage in the game, Sony has done their part, but even then, would 2K want the Big Daddy back again? I don't know if they're going to do anymore BioShocks after Infinite, so frankly, would 2K even see the value in it? If they didn't, then I'd be losing one of my mains. 'Dante' You might be thinking to yourself, "How could Dante not be in the game?" I'm talking about this particular Dante from DmC. Capcom chose this version to showcase DmC, a controversy to many. The original Dante is still around and with him appearing in Project X Zone, I'd even go as far as saying that Capcom's not done with him yet. Say there wasn't a new DmC coming out as a new PlayStation All-Stars was announced; could that mean that they might not bring back this one? I know a lot of fans of the original series would be cheering at the sound of this, but to be completely honest and with no shame or regret in saying this, it would be a shame to see this Dante go. He's grown on me, both as a main and as a character, so to see him out of a sequel after all the shock and negativitely that he's gone through, would be a loss to me. If a sequel comes, I know Capcom'll be saying, "They want Dante, so we're going to have to pick one," but I have a better idea: pit DmC Dante with the classic iteration of Vergil. Imagine seeing the two iterations of the iconic brothers of Devil May Cry both appearing in the same trailer, showcasing both sides of the series. Sadly, this is just a what-if on my part, as the other alternative would be classic Dante and the DmC iteration of Vergil, or to just forget about DmC entirely and just represent the original series. As much as I really like DmC Dante, the popularity of the original and the hate toward him might just take this Dante out of the series. If you'd prefer to see the old Dante take his place, that's fine. I just wish that this Dante might've gotten more time with the All-Stars. Category:Blog posts